


Howling

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: 2017 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge, Cabin Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Relationship(s), Vacation, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: When Tony becomes concerned about Gibbs' annual winter vacation, he employs Tim's help to find out where Gibbs goes each year. Gibbs isn't happy to see Tony arrive to infringe on his solitude, but allows Tony to join him in his vacation cabin. Tony learns something new about Gibbs, and it only strengthens their bond.*This story is not about shape shifters or spirit animals. Men are men, and wolves are wolves. This story does follow a couple men, a pack of wolves and interactions between a man and a wolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Rose_Malmaison for both her stunning artwork, and also for her fabulous beta duties. Any remaining mistakes are my own as I have tinkered with it a bit since she's seen it.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Don’t know them. It’s not true. I made it all up.

_Chapter One_

The young gray wolf kept watch over the tree line, even as he ripped the meat from the carcass of an elk cow. She had been weak, and easy for the pack to take down. He liked the older, weaker animals, although they weren’t as tasty as the calves. 

The cold of winter had caused his coat to thicken. He was built to survive in the frigid temperatures, not minding standing in the snow as he ate his pack’s kill. Joining him as he ate was a black female, his mother, and a larger gray wolf, his father, along with a couple smaller males from the previous year’s litter. The black wolf snarled, warning the others from coming too close to her as she ate. The others gave her a little space. The two younger males tussled over a tasty morsel, their actions carefully observed by the rest of the wolves.

There were five newborn pups back in a burrow a short distance away. The black wolf would eat her fill, and then return to the den to relieve her daughters from the previous year’s litter of their babysitting duties so they could eat their fill. 

The gray wolf had remained with his family, while the others from his birth litter had already left the pack, branching out on their own. He valued his family, and the bonds he had with other living things. Staying with the pack also made him next in line to be the alpha male once his father was gone.

The young wolf bore scars, well-hidden beneath his thick winter coat. They were reminders of a time of pain. But he also remembered the gentle touch of the two-leg who saved him. The two-leg called him _Cody_ , while he thought of the two-leg as _Silver Hair_ , his guardian. Flash images of Silver Hair frequented his thoughts; a two-leg he was forever bonded to.

********* 

Shaking his head, Tim warned, “Gibbs won’t like it.”

Tony sighed. “I don’t like that he goes away the same time every year. He just leaves with nothing more than a goodbye, and says he’ll be back in a couple weeks. He never tells me where he’s going or what he’s doing.”

Leaning closer, Tim spoke softly. “That’s because it’s obviously something very personal.”

Tony lowered his voice as well. “We’re in a relationship. We’re not supposed to keep secrets from each other.”

A self-satisfied smile crept across Tim’s face as he settled back in his chair, his fingers laced behind his head. “And this one is driving you crazy.”

“Of course it is,” Tony hissed. “Wouldn’t it make you crazy if Delilah was keeping secrets?”

“We have no secrets.”

“That you know of. Will you help me or not?”

“It’s his personal time. I don’t want him to get mad.”

“What if we needed to get in touch with him? What if there is an emergency?”

“Well, he has his cell phone with him, right?” Tim asked as he tapped his keyboard.

“Yes, he took it with him,” Tony admitted.

“It’s turned off, apparently. I’m not finding a signal from it.”

“He never answers it when he’s gone in February.”

“Into March. He leaves in February and comes back in March.”

“I _know_. You don’t need to remind me, Probie. He leaves in late February each year and returns in early March. Do you know what happened at the end of February in Gibbs’ life?”

“What?” asked Tim.

“Shannon and Kelly were killed.”

Tim nodded slowly, his smile fading away. “That’s right.”

“Gibbs and I have talked about it. A little bit. Did you know Boss was suicidal after it happened?”

“Our Gibbs?”

“Yeah. He told me he spent a lot of time staring at the pistol in his hand and thinking about killing himself. But he couldn’t bring himself to take his own life, so he ran into a field under enemy fire expecting to be shot. A mortar round blew up close to him and knocked him out. He was in a coma for nineteen days. When he woke up, he was back in the States. He’d missed the funerals, but went out to visit the gravesites.”

“Have you checked for him there?”

Groaning, Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, McObvious. Besides, he packs a bag each year, and takes his passport. I’m sure he’s flying somewhere. He takes flannel shirts, so he must be going somewhere cold.”

“It is winter, so most of the country is still experiencing cold weather.”

“Can you please do that thing you do to see if there’s a ticket under his name? When I find him, I won’t mention you’re involved.”

Tim chuckled. “Like you could find him on your own. He’s going to know I helped you track him down.”

Tony’s voice softened again. “I’m worried about him. I need to know what he’s doing and that he’s not going to hurt himself.”

“The Tony DiNozzo intervention,” said Tim as he began typing. “What are you going to do? Show up in a dark van and bring him home by force?”

Tony rolled his chair over to Tim’s desk. Sitting next to Tim, he watched the data populate the screen. “I just want to talk to him and make sure that he’s okay.”

Tim’s fingers flew across the keys, as he scanned for information. “He took a flight to Bozeman, Montana.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Montana? In the winter? Isn’t it below freezing up there?”

After more typing, Tim scanned the screen again. “Average highs in the forties, lows in the twenties. Cold, but not Arctic cold.”

“See if he rented a car,” Tony prodded, leaning close to view the screen.

Seconds later Tim nodded. “Yes. He rented a SUV in Bozeman.”

“Is it GPS enabled, so you can see where it is?”

Tim paused as he hacked deeper into the rental agency’s records to find the GPS code. “He’s south of Bozeman; still in Montana, and very close to Yellowstone National Park.”

“Maybe the Gibbs family used to vacation in Yellowstone?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine. But I’ll bet you’re going to find out.”

Pushing his chair back to his own desk, Tony said, “Yeah. I have to find out. I need to know that he’s not still kicking himself about their deaths.”

********* 

Across the country, Gibbs unloaded his gear from his rental, and retrieved a key from a lockbox. A moment later, he was inside a warm cabin. There was a living room and kitchenette with a table just inside. Up a ladder was an open loft with a mattress. In the back, there was a bedroom and a bathroom. There was a closet and dresser in the bedroom.

The cabin was owned by one of his Marine buddies, Dale Porter. It felt like a second home. Gibbs unpacked his things, taking some items into the bathroom. There was no tub, just a shower. He smiled, remembering that Shannon would only stay at a place where there was plumbing. The décor hadn’t changed at all. It was western, somewhat faded, and featured a lot of horse-themed artwork. 

Moving back to the front room, he glanced up the ladder to the loft. He remembered Kelly smiling down at him, like an angel, as she peeked over the railing. 

He warmed his hands over the wood-burning stove. Searching through the kitchen, he found the old coffee pot and some fresh coffee grounds. The refrigerator had been stocked for him. 

The wood-burning stove supplied heat to the cabin. It was located on the same wall as the kitchen. Across the cabin, there was a fireplace that faced the couch. A rifle was on a rack above the mantelpiece. A couple boxes of ammunition were on the shelf with a note from his friend Dale, saying if he needed more, to stop by the ranch house. Gibbs pulled a couple logs from the storage area to the left, and started a fire.

Searching through the bookcase, Gibbs found an old copy of _True Grit_ , and remembered reading it with Kelly one year. She loved anything with horses. He remembered watching westerns together. Taking the book from the shelf, he settled onto the couch and began reading. 

Once the coffee was finished brewing, he drank his first cup, savoring the warmth and the strong flavor. Back in the kitchen, he rummaged through the refrigerator and found a package of mixed lunchmeat and another of cheese, along with a jar of mustard. He made a sandwich using the loaf of bread left on the counter. There were also a couple bags of chips. He opened one of the bags and put a few chips on his plate with the sandwich, and then returned to the couch. It wasn’t a great dinner, but it hit the spot.

There was no television or radio in the cabin, so Gibbs continued reading his book until well after the sun dropped below the horizon. 

Hours later, he put his winter coat on and took a cup of coffee out to the back deck. One year, Gibbs had brought his family to Montana, and he had helped Dale build the deck. It was still strong and sturdy, and would last several more years. There was also a stone fire pit in the center of the deck. Gibbs placed a few pieces of wood into the pit and lit them. 

Easing himself down onto a nearby wooden deck chair, Gibbs sipped his coffee and stared up at the moon and stars. It was a clear, cold night. Visible wisps wavered in the air as he breathed, then disappeared into the darkness. The coffee helped keep him warm.

After a few minutes, he heard a wolf howl. Tilting his own head back, he howled himself. It seemed like a perfectly natural thing to do, when looking up at the moon. He howled again, and this time, he received an answer.

********* 

Cody’s ears pricked up when he heard the howl. It was familiar. He howled back, and then listened for another response. His eyes looked into the darkness of night as he carefully picked a path through the snow, leaving his wolf family behind in the warm den. He sought the company of Silver Hair. The two-leg wasn’t around much of the year. His appearance always indicated a turn in the season toward warmer weather, from the bitter cold of winter.

When he settled on the deck near Silver Hair, they shared no words, but the two-leg reached down to rub Cody’s head. The wolf sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. The cabin felt like a second home to him, too.

********* 

It didn’t matter what it cost, Tony was determined to catch the next flight to Bozeman, Montana. He’d packed his bag and drove to the airport early the next morning. Having checked the flight schedules, he knew he had plenty of time. It took him close to forty minutes, but he eventually found Gibbs’ pickup truck in the long-term parking. He parked next to it.

Hours later, he arrived at Bozeman and rented a small SUV. He’d gone on vacations with Gibbs before and knew the roads were often the sort that left one wishing they had either four-wheel or all-wheel drive vehicle. A cold wind blew as he plotted his course. Before leaving town, he stocked up on water, power bars and a few other food items. He knew Gibbs well enough to know the former Marine would only stock enough for himself.

The drive was over two hours. Tony stopped a couple times to check his map and call Tim to double check the coordinates. “I’m out in the middle of nowhere, Tim.”

“And that surprises you why? You date the man. You know his penchant for solitude.”

“He has his own little cabin in the woods. Why would he go to Montana, especially in the middle of winter?”

“Change of scenery? Mountains? Moose?”

“There’s something more here. I can feel it. It has to be something connected to Shannon and Kelly. Did her family own any property out here?”

After a few moments of silence, peppered with keys being tapped, Tim slowly replied, “Nothing that I can find.”

“Great.”

Tony continued driving. There were a few diners scattered here and there on his route. Gas stations seemed rare, so he filled his tank just in case. At one of the diners, he stopped to have coffee and apple pie. Then he ordered a full country fried steak dinner, as he considered it might be the last real meal he may have for a while. 

The waitress teased him about eating the pie first. “Most people have their dinner before dessert.”

“This way, I don’t have to worry if I left enough room for pie,” countered Tony, flashing a smile.

The long drive felt exhausting. It was almost a relief to turn onto a gravel road. At least he was certain he was closing in, and nearing the end of his journey. He called Tim again and asked, “How accurate are these coordinates?”

“Close. A few yards maybe. How cold is it?”

“Fucking cold. There’s snow everywhere.”

“Good. Look for smoke. If Gibbs rented a cabin, he’d have to heat it. Where there is heat, there will be smoke.”

“Right.” 

Tony drove past a sprawling ranch. There were several buildings, corrals and vehicles. Some of the buildings and fencing looked decades old. There were three newer looking houses set a good distance from each other, and a well-weathered house that looked to be over a century old. Tony observed a couple of the ranch hands taking notice of him and gave them a wave as he drove by.

“Must not get much traffic out here,” he muttered to himself.

He hadn’t gotten much further before a red pickup drove up behind him flashing its lights. He pulled over to see if they wanted to pass, but the truck stopped smoothly behind him. The two ranch hands hopped out of the truck and approached him.

“Howdy, friend. Are you lost?” one of them asked, tilting back his cowboy hat.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m looking for a cabin.” Tony grabbed his map and got out of the SUV. Laying the map on the hood of the vehicle, he pointed to the coordinates. “It’s supposed to be right here.”

“This is private property.”

“I’m just trying to find this place. Is there a rental cabin down this road? Yours, or maybe someone else’s?”

“There is,” the man admitted. “But it’s occupied at the moment.”

Tony sighed in relief. “Have you seen the renter? Older guy, gray hair, icy blue eyes, six feet tall, with a Marine haircut?”

“Gibbs? Yeah, of course we’ve seen him.”

“Yes! Good!” Tony said gleefully. “I am looking for Gibbs.”

“Why?”

“He’s a friend. I need to talk to him.”

“He likes his solitude. That’s why he comes out here.”

“I know. I’m only here to help.”

The cowboy cocked his head and took a good look at him. “Are you Tony?” he asked.

Hearing his name was a surprise. “Yes, I am. Tony DiNozzo. I work with Gibbs, back in DC. Did he mention me? Was he expecting me?”

“He’s mentioned his team, and showed me a photo once. You’re a hell of a long way from DC, friend. But I guess it’s okay if you want to go down there. Keep following this road until there’s a turn off to the right. You should see smoke coming from the chimney.”

Tony nodded. “Thank you. I didn’t get your name.”

“Dale Porter. I served with Gibbs in the Marines. We keep in touch. We always understood each other. Small town thing, I suppose.”

“Yeah, I remember visiting Stillwater. This is even more secluded.”

“This ranch has been in my family for over a hundred and fifty years.”

“It’s a nice place. Beautiful State.”

“It’s a tough way to make a living, but we manage.”

“Good. Well, thank you, Dale.”

After shaking Dale’s hand, Tony returned to his SUV and continued down the road. It wasn’t much longer before he arrived at a cabin. There was a small pen to the side, with two horses. One was dark, the other a brown and white pinto. Both had thick winter coats. There were two chimneys on the cabin, but the smoke billowing from the cabin was only from one chimney. The wind blew and caught the wind chimes on the front porch.

Tony grabbed his gear and food bag from the SUV, then kicked the door shut. Before he made it to the porch, Gibbs opened the cabin’s front door.

********* 

“What are you doing here?” Gibbs snarled, his stern eyes focused on Tony.

“I was concerned.”

“About what?”

“You. You leave every year and you never tell me why, or where you’re going.”

“It’s called a vacation, DiNozzo. Go home.” Gibbs backed into the cabin, but didn’t close the door.

Tony waited a couple seconds, inhaled deeply, and then entered the cabin. It was certainly warmer inside than outside, but Gibbs was still wearing a heavy sweater and a quilted flannel shirt. 

Tony looked over the cabin. “I met your buddy, Dale.”

“It’s his place.”

“Yeah, he told me. He said you came up here for the solitude. What I don’t understand is why you never bring me along.”

“It isn’t exactly solitude if someone else is here.”

After setting his things down, Tony pushed the door closed and latched it, then walked over to Gibbs. Moving close, he pulled Gibbs into a hug. “I miss you when we’re not together.”

Gibbs accepted the hug for a couple seconds before breaking free. “What’s the big deal? You take vacations with your frat buddies all the time.”

“I do. But I don’t hide where I go or what I’m doing.”

“I’m not hiding,” Gibbs insisted. “If I was, you wouldn’t have found me.”

“Then, you should have known I would look, and you shouldn’t be surprised that I showed up.”

Gibbs sighed heavily and rubbed a hand across his face. “I guess I always knew you’d find me here one day.”

“I thought we could talk about it.”

“I’m sure you’re exhausted. Get some rest. The bed is through there. I’ll be back later.”

“Where are you going?” asked Tony.

Gibbs put on his winter coat, and grabbed the rifle from above the fireplace. “Hunting.”

“Oh. Okay. I am a little tired. It was a long flight, and then it took over two hours to drive down here. I’ll rest up a bit. And then we’ll talk.”

“I won’t be gone long. It’ll be getting dark soon.”

“What are you hunting?”

“Rabbit.”

“Would that be a wascally wabbit?” Tony teased.

Gibbs smiled as he picked up a pair of snowshoes and went outside.

Grabbing his pack, Tony walked to the kitchen and set his food purchases on the counter. He checked out the refrigerator and found Gibbs was well stocked up anyway, and with more fulfilling options than power bars. 

Taking the empty pack with him, he picked up his suitcase and carried it into the bedroom. He immediately noticed that there was an electric blanket on the bed and an electric strip heater along the outside wall. Tony also checked out the bathroom and the loft. Each room had electric strip heaters, as did the living room. Only the kitchen area didn’t have one, but it had the wood-burning stove and shared space with the living room. 

“I guess we won’t freeze,” Tony said to himself, satisfied.

After a short nap in the bedroom, Tony returned to the kitchen, took a beer from the refrigerator and went outside to sit on the front porch and watch for Gibbs to return. It was cold, but he had come prepared to bundle up with sweaters, a knitted scarf and his heaviest winter coat. 

The sun was starting to set, when he finally saw Gibbs trudging down the road, carrying the rifle against one shoulder and two rabbits in his other hand.

“Got him, Boss. Good job. I guess we’re having rabbit for dinner?”

“No, we’re not. They’re for a friend.”

“Oh.” Looking down, Tony’s disappointment was obvious as they entered the cabin. “I thought it would be cool to cook what you hunted for dinner.”

“You think you’re staying?”

Tony sat down at the table, while Gibbs set the rabbits in the sink. “I’m already here, and Vance approved my time off. I have no reason to go home now.”

“Even if I don’t want you here?” Gibbs asked gruffly.

“That hurts, Boss. We’re in a relationship. We need to work through whatever this is. Is there a problem with _us_? Is that why you don’t want me here? If we’re done, maybe I _should_ leave,” said Tony, standing up and facing the bedroom. “I can have my stuff out of _your_ house before you get back, if that’s what you want.”

“Tony, no. It’s not about us.”

“Are you sure? Because you’re acting like you don’t want me around anymore. I don’t want to live in your house if we’re through.”

“You don’t need to move out,” said Gibbs.

“That’s not the same as you wanting me to stay.”

Gibbs rubbed a hand across his face. “I like living with you. I want you there. This is simply a little time to myself, which I can’t have if you’re here.” 

Turning around, Tony studied Gibbs carefully. “I can tell there’s more to it.”

“Like what?”

“This has to do with Shannon and Kelly. I know it does. We really need to talk about this.”

“DiNozzo, go home.”

With that, Gibbs took the rabbits outside to the deck, along with his knife. Tony waited a few minutes before he stepped out the back of the cabin. Gibbs had lit the fire pit for warmth.

“Can I help with the rabbits?” asked Tony.

“You can pack your crap and leave. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“You know I’m not leaving, so you can stop badgering me about that,” Tony said firmly. “We made a commitment to each other. Remember?”

“Yeah. I do.” Gibbs sighed as he cut into the first rabbit. He knew the moment that Tony arrived, that the man had no intention of leaving. Every year, he thought about inviting Tony, but he couldn’t. The Montana cabin was a tradition for Gibbs; one that he held for himself alone. Having Tony show up changed things.

Tony took a seat near the fire pit and watched Gibbs work. After he finished his beer, he stood up and offered, “Can I bring you a beer or something?”

“I’ll take more coffee.”

Nodding, Tony re-entered the cabin. Over the years, he’d learned to brew coffee to suit Gibbs’ taste. Instead of another beer, Tony opted to make himself some hot chocolate. Minutes later, he returned outside bearing the two mugs. He set the coffee mug on the railing near Gibbs, and returned to the deck chair.

“It gets dark fast out here.”

“Especially in the winter,” said Gibbs. “Good coffee.”

“Thanks. What’s for dinner? It doesn’t look like there’s much more here than sandwich fixings.” 

“I’ll make rabbit stew tomorrow. Just need to get these cleaned. If you want to make yourself useful, you can put the horses in their stalls and make sure the door is secure.”

Rising to his feet, Tony looked over to the corral. “Do you ride out here?”

“Sometimes. Dale leaves the horses here in case I want to ride.”

“Why two? Were you expecting me?”

“No. One gets lonely, so he puts two out here. But they need to be in the stables overnight.”

“Too cold out in the pen?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Too dangerous.”

“Dangerous? How so?”

“Bears, wolves, maybe even a bobcat or two.”

Tony looked around in a panic, staring out into the darkness. “Is it safe for us to be out here?”

“Usually. As long as we put the horses up at night. Keeping the fire pit lit should keep the dangerous critters off the deck. And I do have a rifle, just in case.” Gibbs nodded to the hunting rifle that was leaned against the outside wall of the cabin.

“Is there a flashlight or something?” Tony asked.

“Right inside the door.”

Taking the flashlight, Tony walked nervously toward the small corral. The horses nickered at him.

“Hey!” Gibbs yelled. “Give them half a can of grain each. And some hay.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” 

Tony opened the small barn and found there were six stalls. It had a light switch, so he flipped that on, flicked the flashlight off and set it down just outside the door. Backing out of the barn, he called to Gibbs, “Does it matter which stalls I put them in?”

“No. Just put them across from each other.”

Leaving two stall doors open, Tony went outside and led the horses in, putting one in each of the open stalls. He easily found the grain bin, with an old coffee can on top. Using the can, he scooped up the grain and divided it between the feed bins in the stalls. Using his knife, he cut the bailing twine from the bale of hay, and then tossed a bit of hay into each stall. After patting the horses’ necks, he turned out the light and latched the door closed. Grabbing the flashlight, he returned to the deck.

“Do they have names?” he asked.

Gibbs nodded and sipped from his coffee cup. After a minute, he offered, “The black one is Ebony and the pinto is Spike. They’re good horses.”

Tony settled back into the chair and sipped from his hot chocolate. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then the howling began.

Tony’s eyes widened when Gibbs howled back. “Do they think you’re another wolf?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Maybe.”

Several more minutes past, then Tony heard a slight rustling near the deck. He glanced around wildly, but could see nothing in the darkness.

“Relax,” said Gibbs. “It’s fine.”

It had been a long day. After he finished his hot chocolate, Tony pulled his coat tighter and shoved his gloved hands into the pockets. He was glad he’d brought a knitted scarf to wrap around his neck. It wasn’t long before his eyelids fluttered shut and he began snoring softly. Gibbs smiled and moved his chair closer to Tony’s.

********* 

Cody was a short distance from the den when he heard the howling that echoed his own. His younger brothers were beside him, sniffing the air. Their father, the alpha male, was a few yards away, staring up into the sky.

They howled to alert other wolves that this was their territory, and they were ready to defend it against any trespassers. The alpha male wasn’t concerned about the lone howl he heard. Cody knew where the other howl came from. He’d been to the cabin many times before to visit Silver Hair, his two-legged friend. Rising up, he stretched before trotting off into the darkness, leaving the other wolves behind.

********* 

When Tony woke up, about an hour later, he noticed the fire pit had been reduced to glowing ashes, but still put off a little heat. “I can’t imagine being out here in the 1800s,” Tony said. “No electricity and no plumbing? No thank you.”

“This land has been in Dale’s family since 1842.”

“Yeah, he told me. It’s a grand ranch; one heck of a legacy.” Tony suddenly jerked and pulled his legs up beneath him. “What the hell is that?” he asked, pointing at a dark figure on the edge of the deck, just a few feet from Gibbs.

“Wolf.”

“A wolf? Aren’t they dangerous? Aren’t you going to shoot him?”

“Him? No. I’m not going to shoot him. That’s Cody. He’s a friend.”

“The friend you killed the rabbits for?”

“I only gave him what I don’t need to make rabbit stew tomorrow. Mostly bits you wouldn’t want to eat anyway. At least you can have a hot meal or two while you’re here.”

“Why is he here? Besides the rabbit.”

Gibbs stood up and walked near the wolf, then leaned down and scratched his head. “He was a year-old pup three years ago. I was out hunting and found him tangled up in some barbed wire. I untangled him and carried him back here. Dale called the vet out to stitch him up, and I nursed him back to health. I stayed an extra two weeks taking care of him.”

“Yeah, I remember that extended vacation. I thought maybe you were mad at me.”

“He needed me more than you, at the time. I hunted for him, always wild game. We didn’t want him to get a taste for cows or sheep.”

“And now he’s your friend?”

“He seems to think I’m part of his extended family and always visits when I’m here.”

“But he is a wild wolf.” 

Gibbs gave Cody another pat, then returned to his chair. “He’s tagged, part of a research pack. They roam as far as Yellowstone, but mostly live up this way.”

“Can’t someone shoot them?”

“So far none of the pack has gone after the ranch animals, and they haven’t shown any aggression toward people. Cody stayed inside the cabin with me while he healed, so he’s fine with people, although he will act protective around me. He’s growled at Dale before, but didn’t go after him. Wolves usually don’t attack unless they’re provoked.”

“Isn’t that dangerous for him? I’d imagine if he walks up to the wrong person, aggressively or not, he could be killed.”

“That’s true. But the pack seems to stay on the ranch and in Yellowstone. Dale’s family allows some hunting on their property, but the wolves are off limits. They only allow hunters to kill elk, deer and rabbits.”

“Why do you call him Cody?”

“Since he was around a while, I thought he should have a good, western name. I named him after Buffalo Bill Cody. It was just the first thing that popped into my head at the time.”

Tony watched as Gibbs sat beside Cody, petting the wolf. “He does seem to remember you.”

“Yeah, he thinks I’m part of his pack.”

Gibbs howled at the moon and Cody joined him. After a final pat, Gibbs stood up and gathered his coffee mug. “It’s about time we got some sleep.”

“The wolf is staying outside, right?”

“I suppose.”

“Come on, Boss. I can’t sleep with a wolf inside the cabin.”

Gibbs chuckled as he walked inside. “Cody will stay outside. He’ll probably go back to his pack.”

“How many are there?”

“The alpha pair is a large gray male and a black female. I call them Slouse and Sheba. They have two daughters and two sons from a previous litter who are still with the pack. I think they also have a litter of pups. It’s a little early, but Sheba doesn’t look big. She must have given birth recently.”

“Cody does have your blue eyes.”

“Yeah, he must have some husky in him. They say full-blooded wolves can’t have blue eyes except for the pups. It’s not in their genes. Their eyes change color as they mature.”

“Interesting. Maybe that’s why he’s friendly.”

“I’d like to think he was glad to get out of that mess of barbed wire.”

“I’m sure he was thankful for that. Will he survive if you don’t hunt for him?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Of course. I’m only here a few days each year. The pack works together to make sure there’s enough food. Cody will survive whether I’m here or not.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 

The next morning, Tony awoke with Gibbs spooned up behind him and nuzzling his neck. “At least part of you doesn’t want me to leave,” he said softly.

“Part of me isn’t quite awake yet,” Gibbs mumbled between kisses.

Reaching behind him, Tony rubbed Gibbs’ thigh. “I missed you.”

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony, splaying a hand across his stomach. When his lips met with Tony’s ear, Gibbs licked the rim and sucked on Tony’s lobe. After a few moments, he reached across Tony to the nightstand and tugged the drawer open. “Can you give me a hand here?”

Opening his eyes, Tony peered into the drawer. “You _were_ expecting me!”

“I figured you might show up one day and it’s always better to be prepared. I keep that stuff in my go bag.”

Reaching into the drawer, Tony removed a condom and lube, passing them to Gibbs before closing the drawer.

“You’re not too tired, are you?” Gibbs asked as he ripped open the condom package.

“I just slept all night. Besides, I’m never too tired to be with you,” Tony said. “Does your buddy know about us?”

“Dale? Yeah. He asked if I was looking for my next wife and I told him the bed might be a little crowded because I’m seeing one Tony DiNozzo.”

Tony smiled.

“Unless he assumed you’re Toni, with an i.”

“I introduced myself. If he didn’t know before, he certainly knows now.”

Gibbs rolled the condom onto his penis, then opened the tube. One well-lubed finger traced Tony’s crack down to his hole. First the fingertip pressed in easily, followed by the rest of the finger.

Tony closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation. Sex was something that made him feel connected with Gibbs in a way they could never get through words. “More.”

A second finger joined the first. Tony pressed his ass back, humming with pleasure.

As usual, Gibbs wasn’t much for foreplay. He quickly withdrew his fingers and lined up his cock, pressing in slowly. Once he was fully inside, he began thrusting. Reaching around with one hand, he began pumping Tony’s cock.

“It isn’t all bad that you’re here,” he said softly.

Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony’s back, kissing and licking along the skin. He continued thrusting, as he stroked Tony’s cock.

Tony climaxed first, taking deep breaths as the orgasm washed through his body. “I was hoping you wouldn’t be upset that I came.”

Gibbs chuckled and hugged Tony tightly. “I’m glad you came, but now it’s my turn.”

Tony relaxed as Gibbs rolled him onto his stomach, and increased the speed of his thrusts. Tony inhaled slowly, and rested his head against his hands atop the pillow, waiting until Gibbs’ orgasm took hold.

Afterward, Tony rolled over, kissing Gibbs deeply, while running his hand across Gibbs’ chest. “I definitely miss this when you’re gone.”

“Just so you know, there’s no television here. There’s no computer or radio, either.”

“Plenty of time for sex. What do you do out here without me?”

“I read, hunt, cut firewood, go riding, and I think a lot.”

Shifting on the mattress, Tony began threading his fingers through Gibbs’ hair. “It’s not healthy for you to dwell on the past.”

“I’m not. Not really.”

“I know there is a connection to Shannon and Kelly here. I know when they died, and that’s when you come out here every year.”

“Can’t I miss them, just once a year?”

“You miss them every day. I know you do. But that won’t bring them back. You have to let the bad things go, and just keep the good memories.”

“This cabin holds good memories,” said Gibbs as he stared up at the ceiling, his hands laced behind his head.

“Tell me over breakfast? I’m starving!”

Tony was still naked when he jumped out of the bed and ran through the frigid cabin into the bathroom. The water in the shower was warm, not steamy hot. Wanting to ensure he’d left enough hot water for Gibbs, Tony washed up quickly, before stepping out and brushing his teeth.

********* 

Cody had spent the night on a knoll behind the cabin, curled up in a tight ball, with his nose tucked beneath his tail. It was not as warm as the two-leg’s fire, but that warmth always faded when the two-leg disappeared into the cabin.

Watching through the window, Cody saw the two together. Cocking his head, he determined that the younger two-leg creature must be Silver Hair’s mate. The wolf knew something of relationships. Silver Hair was obviously an alpha male; the leader of his own pack of two-legs. As an alpha male, his chosen mate was also to be treated with respect. That was the pecking order of a pack. 

With the sun rising, Cody loped into the trees, heading back to rejoin his wolf family.

********* 

After dressing in jeans and a warm sweater, Tony joined Gibbs in the kitchen. “Damn, it’s cold!”

Gibbs had donned a thick robe and was adding wood to the stove. “It’s February in Montana.”

“I see why they have the need for baseboard heaters and electric blankets.”

“They didn’t have that stuff back in the 1800s, and Dale’s ancestors managed to survive.”

“I’m afraid I would have had to move south to a warmer climate.”

“It’s a good ranch with lots of clean air, and plenty of space to run cattle.”

“Except for losing a few head to bears, wolves and bobcats I would imagine.”

“Maybe. They’re good about bringing the stock into pens and barns at night. Ranch hands take turns watching over the animals.”

“I’d hate to have the nightshift out here.”

“They only watch for two hours each. That way everyone gets some sleep, and it’s not that hard to stay awake for two hours.”

Tony watched as Gibbs cracked a few eggs into a bowl, then beat them with a fork. Eventually, he added a bit of milk, a little vanilla and a sprinkle or two of cinnamon.”

“I love your French toast,” said Tony.

Before starting to fry the French toast, Gibbs reached for the coffee pot. After filling two mugs, he offered one to Tony. “It’ll warm you from the inside out.”

Tony nodded and accepted the mug. He sat at the kitchen table and watched as Gibbs continued preparing their breakfast. “Any Hazelnut?”

Gibbs tossed him the cinnamon. “Closest thing here.”

When there was a knock at the door, Tony stood up, but quickly realized the door was unlocked as Dale walked in. “Good Morning,” he offered as he sat back down.

“Good Morning,” said Dale, as he dropped a newspaper onto the table. “I know better than to let Gibbs start the day without coffee and a paper.”

Gibbs raised his cup, “Thanks, Dale. You do treat me well.”

“My pleasure, Gibbs. You’re my only guest who leaves more firewood behind, than when he got here.”

“Chopping wood calms my mind. Hey, do you have another rifle we can borrow? Since Tony’s here, I thought I’d take him out hunting.”

“Sure thing. I’ll bring over another rifle and more ammo. No problem.”

“Thank you. Would you like a cup of coffee, or a bite to eat?”

“No, thanks. I have to get back to the ranch. There is always plenty of work to be done.”

Gibbs never stopped cooking as he chatted. He’d also started a second frying pan of bacon.

“That smells awesome,” noted Tony, after Dale was gone.

“Can you grab some plates and silverware, please?”

“Sure,” Tony replied as he finished his coffee, and then set the table. “Are you really going to take me out hunting?”

“If you want.”

“I’m not much of a hunter.”

“You hunted me down just fine.”

Tony grinned as he admitted, “Tim did help with that.”

Gibbs read the newspaper while they ate. Tony scanned the headlines, but mostly studied Gibbs. It was their normal morning routine. Gibbs generally wasn’t one to chat much over breakfast.

********* 

The wolf pack was restless. They’d been out hunting the night before, but had failed to kill anything. The black female sprawled on her side, nursing and occasionally nuzzling her five young pups. The other wolves left the warm den to stretch their legs, and ambled to a nearby brook for a drink.

There were hoofprints at the water’s edge, from deer and elk. The wolves sniffed the air, but could tell the game was long gone. On the way back to the den, they scurried after smaller game, a rabbit and a pheasant. They were unsuccessful in their morning hunt.

Cody left the den behind and loped along a trail he had previously made in the snow. It always felt good to take a run in the morning. Later, he’d return and rest some more.

********* 

After breakfast Tony followed Gibbs outside and watched him chop wood. After a terse, ‘ _stack it_ ’ from Gibbs, Tony began gathering the cut pieces and stacking them up neatly with the rest of the large wood pile. Tony imagined it was hard to keep enough cut wood on hand, and shivered at the thought of having none to warm the cabin.

When Gibbs put the axe down, he waved Tony over and loaded up his arms, then picked up a few pieces of cut wood himself. Nodding toward the back of the cabin, he trudged through the snow. Around back, they stacked the wood on the deck against the rear wall of the cabin, replacing what they had burned the night before, and adding several more logs on top of that.

“Do you sit out here a lot when you’re here?” Tony asked.

“Yep,” Gibbs replied. “It clears my mind.”

Next, the pair went into the barn and led the horses out to the pen. Gibbs checked on the water, which had a heating element to keep it from freezing, while Tony filled the can with grain and split it between two feed bins in the corral. At Gibbs’ direction, he also grabbed another bale of hay and broke it open, separating it into a couple piles for the horses.

Tony followed Gibbs’ lead, as they each cleaned one of the stalls, disposing of the waste in a small pile behind the barn.

“There’s a lot to do here,” Gibbs said.

“Cooking, firewood and horses, I thought that was about it for chores.”

“Well, we can go hiking or riding. If you want the experience, we can go to the ranch and help with the cattle. We can go hunting. Before we go anywhere, I’ll put that rabbit in the slow cooker. We’ll have a hot meal when we get back.”

“So you don’t ever eat your kill the same day?”

“You can. But you have to skin it, and clean it. That’s a bit of work, then it takes a while to cook it. I wasn’t a fan of slow cookers for a while, but Shannon made some tasty stews. It was better than just grilling the kill all the time.”

“Is that where you learned to cook? Watching Shannon?”

“I learned some from my mom and my dad. And Shannon. I was often at the table reading the paper while she was cooking, so we could talk.”

Tony chuckled. “Did you and Shannon talk a lot?”

Gibbs smiled. “She could get me going if she wanted to. We spent a lot of time together as a family. We’d watch movies together, with Kelly. Shannon would make popcorn.”

“I’m glad you have good memories. What sorts of things did you guys do out here at the cabin? They stayed here with you, right?”

“We stayed out here a couple of summers. At night we would play board games or read a book together. There’s a riding camp not far from here. Shannon and I stayed here while Kelly went to camp.”

“Why didn’t she just ride here? There’s a stable out back, and Dale’s family has horses.”

“I’m not a riding instructor. She learned the correct way to care for and handle a horse. Hell, she taught me things she learned. And she enjoyed making friends her own age. We’d come in a couple days early, then would stay a few days after camp ended. She loved it here.”

“Did you take her hunting and teach her to chop wood?”

Gibbs laughed aloud. “She’d watch me chop wood. She tried once, but the axe was awkward for her. We’d go fishing. She didn’t care much for hunting. But it’s important to understand where your food comes from. We’ll get a couple prime steaks from Dale. It’s hard work out here, but they do eat well.”

“Why don’t you come out here in the summer?”

“Shannon wanted to come out here for Valentine’s Day one year. It was sort of funny and sort of romantic. She didn’t realize how cold it would get, or how much snow. But I cut plenty of wood and kept the stove going.”

“Didn’t they have the baseboard heaters and electric blankets back then?”

“Oh yeah. She had them cranked. The cabin is a little on the drafty side. It was originally built in the late 1800s, but they took out a wall and added the kitchen and bathroom, along with electricity and plumbing, back in the sixties.”

“It is good weather for cuddling up in bed.”

Gibbs glanced up to the loft. “Kelly loved it up there. She’d bring a couple toy horses with her. And she’d draw horses for hours. She enjoyed staying here.”

“Did you guys go riding?”

“Sure. Dale’s family also raises horses. These days, they offer trail rides. They work with people at Yellowstone and the managers of nearby hotels and cabins.”

“They could run it as a dude ranch.”

“They do. They have a handful of cabins they rent. And the largest house is the main one from back in the 1800s. It’s not the first house built on the ranch. The family started with a simple cabin, but after a few decades, they were able to build that house.”

“Does anyone still live there?” asked Tony.

“Dale’s grandparents lived there. His grandmother moved in with his parents after his grandfather died. Now the ranch hands stay there. And sometimes they rent rooms to people who want the working cattle ranch experience.”

“And the younger generations built the other houses?”

“The older one was built by Dale’s parents. The newer two are Dale’s and his brother’s. They are both married with kids.”

“And everyone works on the ranch?”

“Yeah, there are always chores on the ranch. It takes the entire family and a few hired hands. Kelly liked working with the horses, but not so much the cattle. Not unless it was moving cattle while riding on a horse.”

“I can imagine.”

“She sure did love horses. She used to tell me how she was going to buy a place in the country and wanted me to build a stable for her horses.”

“It would have been amazing.”

Gibbs shook his head. “I miss them. No matter how long it’s been, I still miss them like crazy.”

“I don’t think there will ever come a day when you won’t miss them. That’s not how it works.”

“It just hurts to think of everything they missed out on. Kelly never had the chance to grow up, go to college, get married or have her own kids.”

“Or have a stable built by her dad.”

“Shannon and I lost out on growing old together and seeing Kelly with her own family.”

Tony drew Gibbs into a hug. “Don’t think of the sad things. Focus on the good memories.”

“I know. I try.”

Back in the kitchen, Gibbs put Tony to work peeling and slicing up vegetables, while he prepared the rabbit, and made the dough for his biscuits. Once all the ingredients were in the slow cooker, he set it to low, then covered the dough and placed it into the refrigerator.

“Tonight, we’ll have rabbit stew. I’ll bake biscuits to go with it.”

“I never knew you were so handy in the kitchen. I like it,” said Tony before embracing Gibbs and kissing him on his lips.

“I have many hidden talents. You had no idea I knew how to make love to a man, until we gave it a shot,” Gibbs reminded him.

“I never would have guessed you’d dabbled with other men before.”

“Things didn’t seem to work out for me with women, after Shannon.” 

“While I feel bad for everything you’ve been through, I am glad that it led you to me,” said Tony. “And I’m glad you’re not too mad that I came out here.”

Leaning close, Gibbs kissed Tony deeply, then pushed away and stared into his eyes. “I’m never mad when you come.”

There was a quick knock on the door before Dale walked in carrying a rifle and two more boxes of ammo. “Here you go. If you get something big and need help, let me know.”

“We will. Thanks, Dale,” Gibbs said.

“What happens if we get something big?” Tony asked after Dale had left. “Do we have to share with them?”

“If we get an elk, they can weigh five hundred to a thousand pounds. We’d need help to move it. And it would be more meat than we could eat while we’re here.”

“So whatever you don’t eat, you give to them?”

“Sure. And Dale makes sure I get some prime steaks in the deal.”

“And you cut wood for him.”

“He holds this cabin open for me every year. He blocks it out. His wife stocks the fridge and pantry for me. I try to pay them, but he won’t take a dime, even for the food and utilities.”

“So, cutting extra wood for the next people helps them out.”

“Yeah. I also give them anything extra I have from hunting, and I help fix things around the ranch.”

“I’ll bet he never paid you for helping build the deck,” said Tony.

“No, but I was staying here for free. It’s hard to take money from friends, but I don’t want to feel that I’m taking advantage.”

“Do a lot of people really pay to stay in the cabins in the winter?”

“Sure. Hunters.”

“Aren’t there specific hunting seasons?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, but this is private property. His family has the right to kill wildlife on their property. They can hunt for food, or kill any dangerous animals.”

“And they can allow other people to hunt, too?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we really going hunting?”

Walking across the cabin, Gibbs gathered the two rifles and checked their ammunition. “If you want to.”

“Can we take the horses? It’s a bit cold to be walking around out there.”

“Have you ever been hunting before?”

“No, not really.”

“There is a lot of just sitting around waiting. Or a lot of tracking. Animals don’t tend to walk ten feet away from you and pose so you can shoot them.”

“Will they pose if I bring my camera?”

“Bundle up, Skippy. It’s cold out there, and we’ll be gone for quite a while.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

 

 

Tony bundled up in layers and watched Gibbs as he put together a quick lunch, a few snacks and filled two thermoses with steaming hot coffee.

“You’ll want to grab a pair of those,” said Gibbs, as he nodded toward the sets of snowshoes hanging close to the door.

“I thought we were riding. Maybe the horses should wear the snowshoes?” 

Gibbs glared at the younger man. “We can ride part of the way, but the sound of horses with leather saddles squeaking can scare away game.”

“I’m game if you are,” teased Tony, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Maybe I should leave you at the cabin,” said Gibbs as he strutted out the door.

Tony scrambled to catch up, lugging a set of snowshoes out to the barn. “Not a chance.”

With Gibbs’ help, Tony managed to saddle up Spike, and strap down the snowshoes and a couple poles. Gibbs tacked up Ebony and gave the horse a pat. He tucked the food and thermoses into the saddlebags, and slipped the rifle into the sheath that was attached to the saddle, nodding for Tony to do the same.

Gibbs nudged his horse down the road, taking the lead.

“Have you ever gotten lost out here?” Tony asked.

Gibbs looked up toward the sky, seeing an eagle soaring overhead. “Not really. You learn the terrain. It’s easier in the snow. We can follow the trail back.”

“So it’s easier in the winter, than the summer?”

“It gets dark earlier in the winter. If you get stuck too far out after the sun sets, you can be in trouble. It gets cold enough you could freeze to death if you get stranded outside overnight with no fire and no shelter.”

“Did you bring a lighter?”

“Matches. The horses can help. If you turn them around and give them their head, they’ll usually go back to the ranch. Especially if they’re hungry.”

Tony nodded as he loosened the reins. “Good to know.”

The pair rode in amicable silence. They listened to the horses crunching their way through the snow. Due to the wind creating drifts, the snow was deeper in some areas. 

“How big is their ranch?” asked Tony. “How would we know if we left their property?”

Gibbs chuckled loudly. “It’s huge. They have over three thousand acres. It was originally two ranches. The families were related by marriage along the way, so when one family died out, the property was inherited by Dale’s family. They often lease some of the grazing land.”

“And the cabins.”

“True. We won’t be getting anywhere near the edge of the property.”

Ebony stumbled once, dropping to his knee, but Spike kept his footing. The pinto often tossed his head, sniffing the air.

“Why is he so hyper?”

Turning in his saddle, Gibbs glanced back at the horse Tony was riding. “He smells a predator. Probably the wolves, but could be a bobcat, or bear.”

“Are we safe out here?”

Gibbs patted the rifle.

Tony nodded. “Oh, okay. As long as it isn’t a sneak attack.”

“Do you have your cell phone with you?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sure they’ll give you a call before dropping by.”

Tony frowned and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He stared at the screen for a few moments before he decided Gibbs must be joking.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “They’re predators, Tony. Sneaking up on prey is what they do.”

“Right. And, in this scenario, we’re the prey? I thought we were the hunters.”

“You’ll be fine. Just keep your eyes and ears open, and your rifle close at hand.”

********* 

As the wolves slumbered into the mid-morning hours, Cody was suddenly awoken. Rising slowly, he ambled to the entrance of their den and sniffed the air. The two-legs had a certain smell about them, as did their horses. The sound of a horse walking through the snow was different than a moose, elk or deer. 

He was hungry. It had been a few days since the pack had brought down anything significant, and they had eaten that kill. Perhaps their primary game sources had moved back to Yellowstone. The five young pups were too young to take that sort of a journey. For now, the wolves were destined to remain on the ranch.

Cody licked his lips, anticipating his next meal.

********* 

An hour into their ride, Gibbs approached a small building, with a weathered barn behind it.

“Another rental?” Tony asked.

Taking off his gloves, Gibbs blew on his hands to warm his fingers. “Nope. It’s a large spread. They have these little warming shacks all over the property. If the weather gets bad, or it gets dark, there is always a safety cabin nearby; or at least, closer than the main ranch houses.”

“I guess it was a huge spread to cover on horseback back in the 1800s.”

They entered the sparse cabin. It wasn’t more than a shack. There was an old wood-burning stove, a table, four wobbly chairs, a first aid kit, a couple dusty sleeping bags and a few tattered blankets.

“I guess there’s no plumbing.”

Gibbs waved toward a back door. “Outhouse, about ten yards that way. No plumbing.”

“This would really be roughing it.”

“It’s an emergency shelter now, but someone probably lived here over a hundred years ago.”

Gibbs brushed off the table, and then returned to his horse to retrieve their food, coffee and snowshoes. He had brought two plates from the cabin, and set sandwiches and chips out on each before passing one to Tony.

“Shouldn’t we ration our food?”

“Why? We’re not lost. It’s not late. And this is just lunch. I brought more food for snacks, or in case we are out late. Besides, DiNozzo, if you get hungry, you can shoot an elk. They’re good eating.”

Tony rubbed his hands together to warm them up, then dug into the food. “I like our cabin better than this one. It’s warmer.”

“We could start a fire in the stove, but we can’t leave it burning. It would be more work than it’s worth since we won’t be here long.”

After they ate, the pair led the horses into the small barn, but left the saddles on. 

“They’ll be fine,” said Gibbs as he put the securing beam across the door. “Time to get your snowshoes on.”

Tony watched Gibbs before taking a stab at strapping a pair of snowshoes to his boots. “Do these things really work?”

Gibbs had one pole he used to help balance himself. He’d brought two poles and had given the other one to Tony. “Sure, just try not to fall down. The pole should help.” 

Tony trudged along behind Gibbs, following in his trail. The snowshoes felt awkward to Tony, but he soon got the hang of them. “These are a lot harder than riding the horses.”

“It wasn’t easy for the horses. They need to rest before they’ll be ready to take us back to the cabin.”

“This really isn’t as easy as it looks,” said Tony, as he gasped for breath.

“You just have to find your rhythm.”

Tony watched as Gibbs kept a steady pace, easily balancing the rifle along with the saddlebags which carried snacks and coffee. He was certain they could hunt closer to the cabin, but he kept that thought to himself.

Stopping for a moment, Tony balanced himself, and took off his gloves, blowing warm breath across his hands. That’s when he noticed something moving through the trees.

“Gibbs, what is that?” he said softly.

“Wolves.”

“Should we get to safety? Can you run on snowshoes?”

“It’s Cody and a couple others from his pack. They follow me around sometimes. It’s nothing to be concerned about. They think I’m part of the pack, remember?”

Tony continued to keep a wary eye on the shadowy wolves, and one hand on his rifle. “What about me?”

Gibbs smiled. “You’re part of my pack.”

After nearly an hour later, Gibbs nodded to a tree that had a platform built several feet off the ground. “Hunting blind,” he explained simply.

“That will be warmer than standing in the snow.”

Gibbs smiled as he began climbing the handmade ladder. “Keeps you safe from predators.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t be supper for your wolf friends.”

“Wolves usually don’t attack people. Not unless they’re provoked. There are a lot of other things they’d rather eat than you.”

“Good to know.” 

“Wolves prefer plant eaters.”

“Good thing we’re not vegetarians.” Tony rubbed his arms, and Gibbs glared at him. “What? It’s cold out here.”

“You should have worn more layers,” Gibbs said, his eyes scanning through the trees. “In the 1800s, you’d be standing in the snow or starving.”

“Probably both. And I already have so many layers that I feel like the Michelin Man.”

“Maybe I’ll give you a push and see if you can bounce.”

Tony looked over the edge. “It’s not that far down.”

“Hunting works better if you’re quiet,” said Gibbs.

Tony felt like Gibbs had just punched him in the gut. Sometimes his lover could be a real ass, and made him wonder if it was even worth sticking around. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Okay,” he said softly.

Gibbs walked across the blind and kissed Tony, as he embraced him. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“I don’t know why you brought me out here, if you want me to leave.”

“I’m trying to make this work.”

Tony turned away, looking out over the field. “Sorry to be such a challenge. I’m sorry I worry about you.”

Gibbs pressed a kiss against Tony’s temple, then another against his lips. “I wasn’t ready for you to show up here. But now that you’re here, I do want you to stay. I hope you believe that. Sometimes I have a little trouble with a sudden change in plans.”

“Especially when you’re not the one making the changes.”

“I suppose.”

They sat silently, side by side, staring into the trees and across a nearby field. Gibbs settled his arm around Tony’s shoulders and held him close.

********* 

Eventually, Gibbs untangled himself from Tony, retrieved the two thermoses of coffee and handed one to Tony.

“Are we really hunting?” Tony asked.

Gibbs shrugged. “I thought you wanted to go hunting. There are elk around. We might see one.”

“I thought you were going to get another rabbit.”

“That involves a lot more walking. We’d have to find some tracks, follow them and hope we’ll see the rabbits. Moving keeps you warm, but it gets cold squatting in the snow and waiting.”

“How do wolves hunt?” Tony asked.

“Well, they don’t sit in a blind all day.”

“Maybe they’re scaring the elk away.”

“That is a possibility.”

********* 

It was quiet. The wind varied as it brought a chill to the air. Tony had fallen asleep in the hunting blind, his head against Gibbs’ shoulder, while Gibbs kept vigil. He alternated between watching the field and searching through the trees. 

The sound of a sputtering engine woke Tony. After blinking his eyes quickly, he searched the nearby area, seeing nothing that would cause such a sound. “What is that?”

Gibbs watched the sky. “Could be a small airplane with engine trouble.”

“Is there an airport nearby?”

“Not for miles. Some ranches may have a private airstrip. Provided the owners own a plane and can maintain it.”

“Does Dale’s family have an airstrip?”

“Nope.”

The noise from the sputtering engine seemed close. Both Gibbs and Tony searched the sky, but were unable to locate it.

Only seconds later, there was a terrible crash. The sound was so loud, Tony shuddered.

********* 

Cody had fallen asleep, conserving his energy. The loud noise woke him immediately. He was instantly alert, watching. The two-legs in the nearby tree blind were looking around. He studied them intently as he detected the odors of something burning in the air. Without even looking, he could tell where the source was. With a finely tuned sense of smell, he knew exactly which direction to go. Then again, so did the two-legs.

********* 

After a few moments, Gibbs pointed at a plume of dark smoke rising into the sky. “Get down and get your snowshoes on.”

Tony did as he was told. First he scrambled down the homemade ladder, then he strapped his snowshoes back on. “Think there are any survivors?”

“We’re going to find out,” replied Gibbs as he followed Tony down the ladder and reached for his own snowshoes. “Go! Head for that plume of smoke.”

Tony stared at Gibbs. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the cabin. I’m going to get the first aid kit. If there are survivors, they’re probably wounded.”

“I’ll go back to the cabin,” offered Tony. “I’m faster.”

“No, you’re not. Especially not on snowshoes. Go to the plane, see if you can help. I’ll be along as soon as I can.”

Tony nodded and set off in one direction. Gibbs returned to the blind to gather what they’d left behind, then strapped on his snowshoes and went the other way.

********* 

Cody sat up and watched the two-legs leave. He cocked his head, noticing that they went in separate directions. His eyes followed the younger one. He certainly was slower trekking through the snow than Silver Hair.

Cody was intrigued by the strange odors. He wanted to know what had invaded his territory and why it interested the two-legs. The other wolves approached him. They sniffed at each other, and exchanged a series of short yips. The wolves were hungry and restless. It was time to put their hunting experience to use.

********* 

Tony had forgotten all about the wolves as he struggled through the snow. Even with snowshoes, it was slow going. He hoped that if anyone had survived the crash, they would survive until he reached them. And what could he do? Until Gibbs caught up with him, he had no first aid kit. Turning around, he tried to figure out where the cabin was. He had no clue. Turning back, he focused on the plume of smoke and began walking toward it as quickly as he could. More than once, he praised the pole and thanked Gibbs aloud for bringing it.

It took him over an hour before he saw that he was getting very close to the wreck. Stopping for a few minutes, he caught his breath. He’d been walking as hard and as fast as he could with the snowshoes strapped onto his feet. Although he was in shape, he wasn’t used to this mode of travel yet. Looking over his shoulder, he was hoping to see Gibbs approaching. He saw nothing moving in the distance. Taking in another deep breath, he continued on his way.

A few minutes later, he was approaching the airplane. “Hello?” he called out, as he walked around the back of it. Once he cleared the wreck, he saw two men outside the plane. “We heard you go down. Is everyone okay?”

The men stared at him like he was a mirage.

“I’m real, I promise. My name is Tony. Are you guys okay?”

One of the men was sitting, and leaning against the trunk of a tree. There were drag marks from the plane to where he sat. The other man was squatting beside him, but stood up slowly. “I’m Russ, he’s Phil. The pilot is hurt badly. I couldn’t get him out. I think my buddy here has a broken arm and leg.”

Tony glanced over the pair. They both bore scrapes and lacerations. “My friend went to get a first aid kit. I’m going to check on the pilot.”

Sniffing the air, he could smell gasoline. The engine was still smoldering. The cabin of the plane was filled with smoke. Tony took off his snowshoes, and used his scarf to cover his mouth. The smoke burned his eyes and throat. He found the pilot still strapped to his seat. 

Removing one of his gloves, Tony pressed his fingers against the pilot’s neck. There was no pulse. The windshield was cracked, but not broken. Leaving the pilot behind, Tony quickly exited the airplane, coughing heavily as he dropped to his knees in the snow. He kept struggling to take in fresh air as he coughed out the acrid smoke.

Looking toward the two survivors, he shook his head and choked out, “The pilot is dead.”

“I tried to get him out,” Russ said, distraught. “The plane was smoking and we were afraid it might explode or catch on fire. I had to get Phil out. I just couldn’t see well enough to release the pilot from his harness.”

“You did all you could,” said Phil, grimacing in pain.

Once Tony had caught his breath, he moved closer to the two men and inspected their wounds. “He might have died on impact or from smoke inhalation. There’s no way to tell. Where were you guys headed?”

“South.”

Tony chuckled softly. “It is plenty cold up here. I wouldn’t mind going south myself. I’m glad you survived the crash. Looks like the pilot did an amazing job finding this clearing. Was he a friend?”

“No, we didn’t know him. A friend of ours sent him to pick us up. Are you a rancher, Tony?”

“No. I live in DC. I came out to enjoy the clean air and snow. It’s a vacation my friend takes every year. I thought I’d tag along this time. He’ll be here soon, and we’ll figure out a way to get you guys out of here.”

“Are you staying close by?”

Tony looked over his shoulder again. “My friend, Gibbs, could tell you better. We were out hunting today. We rode the horses for a couple hours, and then hiked out on the snowshoes. I hate to tell you guys, but you went down in the middle of nowhere. I’m not sure how we’re going to get you out. But we will find a way.”

“Where is your rifle?” Russ asked.

“What?” 

“You said you were hunting. I don’t see a weapon on you.”

“Oh yeah.” Tony paused as he thought back. “We left them in the hunting blind. We heard the plane going down and wanted to reach it as we could, in case there were survivors. Damn. We had saddlebags with food and water. I’m afraid we left them in the blind as well. But it’s okay. Gibbs will figure out the best way to get you guys back. We have horses. Or we could go back to the cabin and get one of the SUVs.”

Russ looked back at Phil. “I’m not sure he could manage being moved on a horse.”

“This ranch has been in the same family for over a century. There was a time that a horse would have been your only option. Maybe we can put together a travois.”

“Thankfully you have a SUV.”

“But I don’t know if there is a road we could use to get it up here. There are some clearings, but also a lot of trees and woods.”

A few minutes later, Gibbs arrived. He was riding Ebony, and leading Spike behind. His rifle was in its sheath, and the saddlebags were tied to the saddle, along with his snowshoes. 

“I’m glad you grabbed the stuff from the blind. I’d forgotten all about it.” Tony nodded toward the airplane. “The pilot didn’t make it. This is Phil and Russ. We think Phil has some broken bones. Maybe both an arm and a leg.”

Gibbs dismounted and looked over the two men. He tied the reins to a nearby tree and pulled the first aid kit from the saddlebags.

********* 

Cody and his pack remained hidden amongst the trees. The two-legs seemed more concerned with the smoldering wreckage than with the wolves. His stomach felt empty. He sniffed the air. There was a terrible stench that was unfamiliar. And there was the smell of the strange two-legs. The wolves fixed their eyes on the wounded one. They could tell he wasn’t moving as much as the others. He was in pain, and weakening quickly.

********* 

Gibbs tended to the men’s minor wounds. Looking back at the plane, he said, “We should do something with the body. It’ll draw wild animals.”

“What kind of wild animals?” Phil asked nervously.

“Bears, wolves and bobcats,” replied Tony. “We’ve seen wolves around.”

“We have to get out of here,” insisted Phil, his voice betraying his panic.

“We can’t take four men and a body out of here on two horses,” Gibbs said firmly. “We’ll ride back and bring a vehicle. I’ll start a fire for you; to keep you warm.”

Phil was shaking. “I have to get out of here, man. I’m fucking freezing. And my arm and leg both hurt like a son of a bitch.”

“You’re the one who didn’t want to wear his seatbelt in the plane,” yelled Russ, anger in his eyes. 

“How the fuck was I supposed to know the stupid plane was going to go down? This is not my fault,” Phil countered. “I need to get out of here.”

“I can make you some splints,” Gibbs offered. “But it’s going to take time. It’s late in the day. We’ll get you set up, and will come back for you.”

“I don’t think so,” said Russ. In a flash, he pulled a pistol out of his pocket and held the muzzle against Tony’s temple. At the same time, he wrapped an arm around Tony’s neck, securing him in place. 

Gibbs glanced over to the horses, and the rifles settled in their sheaths, strapped to the saddles.

“I don’t think so, pal,” said Russ, as he cocked his weapon. “You’ll never make it before I shoot your buddy.”

“What do you want?” Gibbs asked, holding his arms away from his body, in hopes of calming the man down. “We’re trying to help you. I’ve bandaged your wounds and we _will_ come back for you. I promise you that.”

“I don’t like that plan. I have no intention of spending the night out here.”

“Seems to me you don’t have much of a choice. The only thing we have is these two horses. Your friend is in no shape to ride and you won’t get far on horseback anyway. The snow is too deep to travel fast. And I doubt you know where you are. All the horses will do is to take you right back to the ranch.”

“It’s a big ranch,” Tony said. “Lots of ranch hands, with guns of their own.”

Phil looked back at Russ. “What are we going to do?”

Gibbs took a step forward. “Put the gun down and we will help you.”

Russ pressed the end of his gun firmly against Tony’s temple. Tony took a deep breath and thought about trying to get away. He didn’t want to risk getting himself or Gibbs shot in a struggle.

“Why are you doing this?” Tony asked.

********* 

Cody sniffed the air. He recognized the smell of guns and gunpowder. It was a smell he associated with Silver Hair. Cocking his head, he watched the encounter between the two-legs, but something had changed. He’d learned to read Silver Hair’s moods, and could tell he was tense and on guard. It was clear to Cody that the strange two-leg was threatening Silver Hair’s mate. Cody’s eyes met with Silver Hair’s. The look in his eyes was that of a protector ready to fight; to defend what was his. 

They were bonded and Cody saw it as his duty to defend Silver Hair and his mate. Moving very slowly, Cody picked his way closer. It wasn’t difficult, as the other two-legs were paying absolutely no attention to him. Only Silver Hair noticed the wolf closing in.

********* 

It all happened so fast. Cody leapt into the air and sank his teeth into Russ’ wrist. Russ screamed with pain, as Tony dropped to the ground, focused on getting away.

At first, Tony wasn’t sure what had happened. He’d seen a dark blur and felt Russ release him. After dropping down into the snow, he’d rolled away, and ran toward Gibbs. By the time he turned around, he saw Cody fighting with Russ, growling with his teeth barred.

Russ screamed at Phil, “Get the gun!”

Phil was frozen with fear, backed up against a tree trunk. Too frightened to speak, all he did was shake his head. 

Tony dared to reach back to grab the pistol from where it had dropped in the snow, then ran to Gibbs’ side. Gibbs put an arm out, and pushed Tony behind him, to protect him. 

As the pair backed away, the other wolves approached, closing in on Russ and Phil. The wolves communicated through yips and growls.

“Oh my God!” yelled Phil. “Give us a damn gun!”

“Shoot them!” hollered Russ. His eyes focused on the plane, as he considered his options.

Gibbs pushed Tony back toward the horses. “Don’t turn around. Wolves are more likely to attack if you turn your back to them. It’s their predatory instinct.”

“Are you going to shoot them?” Tony asked as they untied the frightened horses.

“The men or the wolves?” 

“I don’t know. The wolves?”

“Cody may have saved our lives.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I’m not going to shoot Cody. He was only protecting us. He considers me part of his pack, remember?”

“So we’re not going to help them? Gibbs?”

Gibbs paused for a moment and watched the wolves closing in on Russ and Phil. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“What if the wolves come after us?”

“They won’t.”

The pair led the horses for a few feet until they had calmed down. Once they were mounted up, they rode away quickly, without looking back. 

Tony followed after Gibbs, single file until they hit the road. He was surprised when Gibbs continued past the cabin. “Where are we going?”

“To Dale’s. We can report this to the Sheriff.”

It was much easier going on the road, so Gibbs alternated between trotting and loping until they reached the ranch. 

Even in the fading light, they could see two sheriff’s cars, along with several pickup trucks at the ranch. There were several men loitering about. Some looked up as the riders approached.

“Where’s Russ’ gun?” Gibbs asked.

Tony reached into his pocket and handed the weapon to Gibbs.

“Wait here. Hold onto Ebony for me,” said Gibbs. “I’ll be back.”

Tony watched as Gibbs went into Dale’s house. It was several minutes before he returned, and took Ebony’s reins from Tony.

“What’s going on?”

“They were tracking the plane, and are putting together a search and rescue party.”

“Are we going back up there?”

“We’re going to go back to the cabin, warm up and have something to eat.”

********* 

The pair let the horses walk back to the cabin. It had been a long day for both the men and the horses. Neither Gibbs nor Tony said a word as they unsaddled the horses, got them settled into the barn and fed them. 

The cabin was filled with the smell of Gibbs’ rabbit stew. He immediately brewed more coffee and washed his hands. He preheated the oven, then went over to the table. Picking up the newspaper Dale had dropped off earlier, he flipped through the pages.

“Are they going up there tonight?” asked Tony as he looked out the window.

“Not tonight. It’s getting too dark. Too cold. There are plenty of beds at the ranch. That group will head out at daybreak.”

“Are we going to talk about this?” Tony asked, obviously upset. “We left those men up there to die. If not by the wolves, then they’ll freeze to death. Why aren’t they going to search up there tonight?”

“Because I told them it wasn’t a rescue.”

“You said they were dead?”

“I said they weren’t in any shape to move, and if they did, they would be easy to track in the snow.”

“So they’re waiting?”

“I’ll take them back up there tomorrow. I’m not sure we could find them tonight before it’s too dark.”

“We’re condemning Russ and Phil to death. You don’t believe they’re going to survive the night, do you?”

“They brought it on themselves. I was willing to help until they pulled a gun on you.” Pushing the newspaper over to Tony, Gibbs pointed to an article and said, “Sometimes karma has a way of doing its thing.”

Tony scanned over the article. “Russ Brooks and Phil Watson, convicted of murdering a family of five, escaped from the Bozeman prison.” Looking up at Gibbs, he said, “They were on death row.”

“Yeah, they were,” said Gibbs as he took his dough from the refrigerator. After rolling it, he cut out several biscuits. Once he had them arranged in a pan, he placed them in the oven to cook. “And tonight, their sentence was probably served, cold and hard.”

“Probably the way they murdered that family. But that doesn’t make this right.”

“Set the table.”

“I’m not all that hungry.”

Walking over to Tony, Gibbs pulled him into an embrace, his mouth against Tony’s ear. “I have never felt such fear as when Russ had that gun to your head. I hated him. I would have killed the bastard if I’d had a gun in my hand.”

“It probably would have been better for them if we’d shot them.”

“Cody would not have attacked Russ if he hadn’t been acting aggressively. The wolves were protecting me. They were protecting you. This is not our fault.”

“It feels like it is. I don’t know why. I just can’t believe we left them.”

Pulling away, Gibbs set the food on the table. “They were murderers who would have thought nothing of killing us both. They would have done anything to get away. We didn’t have a choice. The only thing we could have done for them was to build a fire and return in the morning with a rescue team. They’re the ones who screwed the pooch. Not you, and not me.”

“You’re probably right,” Tony said as he sat down.

“I have no doubt they would have killed anyone they came across. They would have needed food, shelter and a vehicle. They would have killed to get those things.” 

“You said they were already being tracked. Law enforcement would have caught up with them eventually.”

“They would have killed any officer who tried to arrest them. Once that plane went down, they were stuck with no way out.”

“I wonder where they were headed.”

“Probably Mexico. It’s probably better it ended the way it did.” 

“Maybe they found a way to survive the night,” Tony mused.

“Sure. Maybe the wolves backed off, and the guys found a way to build a fire. I’ll lead the local LEOs up there in the morning, and show them where the plane went down.”

“I’m going with you.”

After their dinner, the pair washed and dried the dishes together, then took a thermos of coffee out to the deck. It was another clear, crisp, cold night. The stars sparkled brilliantly above them. Gibbs lit a couple of logs in the fire pit. 

Gibbs and Tony pulled two of chairs close together, and sat drinking coffee to help keep them warm. After a few minutes, Gibbs leaned his head back and howled at the moon. Moments later, the howl was answered by Cody. The others in his pack joined in. 

Gibbs smiled. “It’s all about family. Sometimes it’s the family you choose, not the one you were born to.”

Tony nodded. “And sometimes it’s the family that chooses you, even if that family is a wayward wolf.”

Staring up at the moon, Tony released his own howl. Gibbs reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. The pair howled in unison, then relaxed as they finished their coffee.

Several minutes later, Gibbs gave Tony’s hand another squeeze, then leaned over to kiss him. “I am glad you came.”

“So you think we belong together?”

“Always.”

 

~~~ The End ~~~  
1 April 2017


End file.
